


Shuffle Song Prompts 20

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [20]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - District 9 (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Japan, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Psychiatrists, Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - Regular (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: College au,High school au,Corporate au,Sugar daddy au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Park Jimin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Jongho/ATEEZ Ensemble, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Sunggyu/Lee Sungjong, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Taemin/SHINee Ensemble, Lee Taeyong/NCT 127 Ensemble, Lee Taeyong/NCT Ensemble, Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College au,High school au,Corporate au,Sugar daddy au

**5:34 PM**

"So you're gonna meet me outside after your class is done?"

Changkyun nodded before answering over the phone."Yeah that's the plan."He replies."The class isn't that long so I plan on leaving as soon as it's over."


End file.
